


At least once more

by Meesterholic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Maydaisy, Philinda - Freeform, Romance, Team as Family, kind of not canon, philndaisy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meesterholic/pseuds/Meesterholic
Summary: Takes inspiration from a line of my previous fanfiction "letters to Daisy", in which Coulson tells Daisy, in his letter, to have Melinda laugh at least once more after he's gone. Daisy doesn't need to be asked twice.It's basically Melinda telling stories about her ad Phil, one for each chapter. Hope you enjoy it just as much as Daisy who is already fangirling in chapter one.





	At least once more

“Make her genuinely laugh at least once more after I’m gone.”  
Coulson’s words echoed in Daisy’s head as she passed by Melinda’s room.  
The door was closed but not locked. Good.  
“Daisy, I can hear you breathing from here.” Melinda’s voice called.  
“I was- uhm, I was just-” she tried to say something as she opened the door.  
“Come here.” Melinda said patting the spot next to her on the bed. Daisy sat down and let out a deep breath.  
“How are you?” she asked, turning to look at May. “But, uhm, for real. No need to lie to me.” She then gave her a weak smile. 

Melinda shook her head and looked down. “I knew that the whole «no ned for our best agents to be on the field on such a simple mission» was just a set up.” She said, and Daisy could swear she saw her lips curve into a smile, even for just a split second.   
But Melinda was right after all.  
Mack thought that leaving the two of them alone would have finally allowed Melinda to open up- and besides, the mission was really an easy one, so there shouldn’t have been need for her powers or Melinda’s glorious fighting skills.  
“Yeah well-” she answered “it was worth a try.”  
She turned her body to face May completely. “So?”

It was Melinda’s turn to breath heavily. She raised her eyes to the ceiling as to search for words and blinked fast to prevent any tear from falling.  
“I miss him, Daisy.” She finally said.   
“It’s-” she shook her head in anticipation of what she was about to say. “It’s like a whole part of me has just- like it just died with him.”  
“May, I-” Daisy began, but was soon interrupted by Melinda.  
“I knew him my whole life. We were basically paired up for my first assignment and then just never really left each other’s side ever since.”   
She let herself sink onto the bed and Daisy laid down next to her.  
“I’ve been an idiot.” Melinda sighed.   
“I’ve known I loved him for so long-” she had to stop to catch her breath, tears starting to fall on her cheeks out of her control.  
Daisy stayed silent but dried her tears with her hand.  
“I’m sorry” May spoke again. “You’re hurting too, you shouldn’t be worrying about me.”   
She said turning away from Daisy.  
The girl had also lost the closest thing she had ever had to a father, she was supposed to be strong for her, not the other way around.

“May” Daisy called softly, reaching for her hand. “May, look at me.”  
Melinda did as told and noticed that Daisy, too, had tears in her eyes.  
“Look at us, we’re a mess. He would totally laugh if he saw us like this.” Daisy said smiling through the tears.  
“He would have never let us get to this point” Melinda said in return. She reached for her bedside table and grabbed a couple of napkins from the drawer.  
“Here” she said handing one to Daisy. “Enough crying for today.”  
Daisy wiped her tears away and smiled at her.  
“You now, I could sense you two loved each other ever since I stepped foot on the Bus.” She said remembering how she thought they were married for the first week or so.  
“It’s not like you were so discreet about it”  
Melinda couldn’t help but smile for real this time. “I guess we were never so good at hiding it as we thought we were.”   
She sat with her knees close to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. “I guess Fury could even tell before we did.”   
She smiled at the memory of their first mission. “He knew I hated undercover, but that day he came to me with a smirk on his face: «you’re gonna enjoy this one, Melinda. » he said and observed me as I took the file from his hands and read the details. I must have smiled at the sight of Phil’s name ‘cause he just nodded pleased and walked away with a «Like I said»”.

Daisy was captured by Melinda’s words. She’d never heard the woman talk about something personal, let alone something regarding Coulson. “What were you going undercover as?”  
“Don’t you already know too much?” Melinda said playfully.  
Somehow, talking to Daisy wasn’t painful. If anything, it was nice.  
She was used to revive those memories alone in her head, but she would then end up crying.   
She didn’t feel like crying now, she just wanted to tell Daisy about how much in love they had been.

“Oh come on, there’s no way I’m leaving without the full story” Daisy stated.  
“You’re lucky I love you.” Melinda said getting up from the bed.  
“Come, let’s go get something to eat as I tell you the story of how Phil Coulson couldn’t unzip a bra.”  
Daisy’s eyes widened. “What?” she exclaimed in shock.  
“Hey, you said you wanted the full story. Turns out it involves my bra being unlocked by Coulson.” She said with a smirk.  
“Ugh, maybe just half the story will do.” Daisy said as she followed May into the kitchen.  
“Don’t worry, I was just playing with you.”   
Melinda said grabbing some cookies from a shelf.   
“No sex involved.” She said, and Daisy let out a relieved breath.   
“Yet.”


End file.
